New Beginning
by Del3195
Summary: Well, everyone knows and loves Leah from the Twilight series *sarcasm* anyway, whether you like her or not, here is her happily ever after!


**New Beginning**

I was awoken by the soft chirp of a little black cricket, right by my ear. My muscles ached, and for a second, I had no idea where I was. There were trees surrounding me, everywhere. I racked my brain for a second, trying to remember something. Then, like a sudden epiphany, the memories flooded my brain.

"_Aaden! Where are you?" Matthew called suddenly. _

"_I'm right here Matt, what's the problem? Need help with your math again?" I had replied to him. Sweet, innocent Matt. He was a good kid, but he stunk at anything pertaining to school._

_He tilted his head to the side, and his chin pointed out at an angle, as if questioning my sanity. "No." He drew out the o sound to show his point. He crossed his little arms across his chest and had his "mature" look on. "Mother told me to come look for you, she said it was important." _

_Seeing him grow was one of the most enjoyable things in life. He was just starting to loose all of the baby fat, and be more mature about things._

"_I don't know what its about though." He added, his lower lip pouting slightly._

_I chuckled, Matt was always the one to make someone laugh involuntarily. It was his personality. What could mother need? Whatever it was they should not keep her waiting. _

_Still laughing, I slung Matthew over my back, ignoring his protests. We would get there faster if I were running, after all, Matthew was not yet that fast. were to run. Ever since father had been killed, times had been tough on the family, especially Carly, who had the responsibility of raising the both of us. She never complained, but that's what worried me the most, she was selfless. She only cared about what happened to us. That's probably how she was killed too._

_Trees flew past us, and as I looked over my shoulder, Matthew was cuddled into my shoulder blade. He was only 10, and he didn't like it when the earth was moving too fast underneath him. The trees shooting by were slowly starting to thin, and I slowed to a pace that any healthy athlete could keep up with. _

"_Are we almost there?" Matthew whined. "I feel sick, Aaden, why can't you run slower?"_

_I automatically went into older brother mode, without thinking about it. An involuntary action that happened all the time. Checking his pulse and his forehead, I quickly realized that Matthew would be fine. I pat him on the head. He was starting to get pretty tall, I wasn't giving him any credit._

"_Yes, we're here Matthew, you don't have to worry." I smiled, and walked through our front door, carved out of the finest oak in all of Florida. My mother was very proud of it, and I never truly admired it until I grew old enough to see it clearly. All of the time that got put into the carvings on the border, the nice texture of the grain._

_Inside was one of the ugliest shades of yellow that had ever been created. But, mother insisted on having it that color, as it was her favorite color, and it went with most of the décor. Yellow furniture, yellow vases, yellow cabinets! But, it made her happy, and that's all that mattered._

_My mother, Lillie, was standing at the dining room table, when I walked in with Matthew, who was still looking pale. She immediately ran over to him, her fingers fluttering, as if she thought that he had some incurable disease. "What happened? Are you okay Matthew?" She asked, concern covering every last enunciation. _

_Matthew, not wanting to be cared for, carefully pushed away from me and stood tall. He never did like anyone to care for him. "I'm fine mom." He said in a sincere voice, that you most often never heard from someone as young as him. His voice was almost said in a comforting tone. _

_I coughed. "Mom, was there something that you needed to tell me?" As much as my brain wracked itself for information, it was still trying to figure the different possibilities that mother would call for me to come straight home._

"_Yes, well, Mitchell said that he wanted to trade shifts with you. His um… girlfriend," She hated saying the word imprint, or anything pertaining to the weird world that I had been born into. "Is going into labor, and he can't take the daily shift. His starts at about 3:00 and ends at 6:00. Would you please do that for Mitchell, and Jen?"_

"_Sure I can, mom, and Mitchell knows that I would do anything to help him out." I smiled. Mitchell had brought home his imprint about a year ago and they were already having a little baby girl, whom they were going to name Amanda._

"_I know Aaden, but you need to stop being so nice to everyone, they are going to think that you are soft, I mean, what kind of Alpha status would that show?" She smiled. Although I could hear her slight hesitation on the word Alpha, she still said it with pride, like if I were the top athlete in my class._

"_Just tell him that it's done, mom." While starting to head out the doors I messed with Matt's hair. Then I waved to my mother. "Later squirt, bye mom."_

_I ran out and heard the clock toll, it was 3:00. Just in time for Mitchell's daily watch. Running around the perimeters of the town, I fell into a rhythm, letting my feet slightly graze off of the ground. With my clothes off in my usual spot, I felt the adrenaline and confidently changed into a wolf. _

_Mitchell's watch included going farther off of the land than needed, doubling back, checking the river, about 10 miles away from the border, making a full circle, and heading back, which took about 1 1/2 hours. Then, with the rest of the time, Mitchell usually looked over the towns farther ahead, keeping them from danger as well._

_When the main shift was almost over, in the distance there was a faint cry. Maybe my hearing had doubled and it was just Mitchell and Jen's baby. But, to my utter dismay, I heard a bloodcurdling scream. The worst part was, it was coming from my town. _

_I pumped my legs, and forced them to run faster than I had ever ran before. What if something had happened to Mitchell's baby, what if something had happened to the pack? What if something had happened to-_

_I couldn't think their names, I just pressed onwards, feeling every muscle in my body tighten. Suddenly, I could hear nothing, no screams. Then, there was the sound of wood burning. The scent hit my nose like a cement block._

_Fire. Town. Family. Friends._

_When I reached the town, it was in ruins. There were bodies everywhere, and houses lay in ruins. Dry tears burned in my eyes. I saw someone in the shadows, and never looked back. If it was the person who had taken my life away from me, then I never wanted to see them again. I didn't even stop to see if it was someone that I knew, who was still alive._

_Where was I going to go? There was only one thing swirling in my head that made any sense._

_Forks._

A slight breeze brought me back to the present and I had finally realized what was happening. My whole pack had been massacred. If anyone were to have survived, they would have been burnt to a crisp. Maybe someone was alive, maybe not. Then, something hit me, while I was laying in the cold grass.

I was the Alpha, and I deserted the pack. Was there anything that I could have done? No, probably not. But, it didn't stop the feeling of guilt that hung over my head. Where would I go? Did I deserve to still be living? Was it fate that kept me alive?

Forks, that was where I was headed. The elders of our community always told stories about the other shape shifters, who lived in Washington. La Push, that was it. They were, as told in our legends the only other known shape shifters, that chose the form of the werewolf. Supposedly, they had the same kind of pack as mine. Hopefully they were easy to find, and I could at least try to fit in. Either that, or give up on being a werewolf.

I got up, feeling my muscles stretch from probably not moving for a while. I had run for about 2 hours after I saw the horrible ruins that was once my hometown. Then, I had collapsed from the pain. Not physical pain, as that was not how werewolves normally worked, but from the mental pain that was probably never going to leave my brain.

A few stretches was all that I needed to do. That was the first time that I had realized that I wasn't a wolf anymore. The last thing that I could remember was when I was still in my wolf form. I guess I had shifted back without realizing it. The adrenaline running through my muscles now, was not like it had been before. It was running through my numb, non-caring body. Suddenly, there was a wolf instead of me. I was a white wolf, with a little bit of black on the tips of my ears and the tip of my tail.

I started to run, and tried to recognize anything. There was nothing that I could remember from my many daily runs, and that meant that I had traveled farther than I thought that I had in the two maybe three hours of pure agony. The trees were flying by fast and it was like my second nature to avoid them in the last second. Mitchell and Cole used to think that it was fun, and something like a game. Whoever could get the closest and not hit the tree would win. Their smiles haunted my mind. I would never see them again.

There was a sign up ahead and it read "Ohio Welcomes You." So I was already in Wisconsin. Boy I had been moving a lot faster than I thought. Or I had traveled longer. My bet was on the longer traveling. I wasn't the fastest runner in my pack. Yet, I was the strongest. Everyone doubted that, yet I showed them all up without hesitation.

**********************************************************************

I had been running for two days, with periodic stops on the way, trying to find something to eat. I was never hungry, for I always found something to eat, I was used to fending for myself. Wisconsin had passed in a blur, and in a small town there was a nice girl who had given me her sandwich without asking why. She must have felt me or something. Minnesota passed and soon I was passing the welcoming sign for Washington.

My destiny lay just a few miles away, and I had realized that I didn't know what to do, or say when I got there. Talking to the Alpha of the pack in La Push was probably going to be the first thing that would be important to do. My muscles had never ached more in my whole life. Hopefully my left paw wasn't broken from when there was a ditch and I tumbled into it. It was throbbing, and I couldn't feel it anymore.

There was a cop car in the distance and it was as clear as if I were in the car itself. Suddenly I smelt some campers. Behind a tree, I quickly phased back, and put my pants on. They were getting loose, which was weird, because he had eaten everyday. Maybe it was the constant wear and tear that he was causing them.

A girl and a boy were sitting on a blanket, in what was not the woods, but a beautiful meadow. There was some sort of shimmer about their skin. I sat down, and watched them. They seemed so happy, and for once in my life, I wished that I had found that perfect person, _my_ imprint. I could never picture my dream girl, for I never wanted to know until I met her face to face. My spying was interrupted when a slight tug on my pants caught my attention.

"Who are you?" A bell like voice said. I looked down, and there was the prettiest little girl that I had ever seen. There was no flaw about her. She was glittering in her own subtle way, and then it struck me. They were vampires. I had had some vampire friends, and they were the best. They never complained about my smell as they did about the rest of my pack. They said that I had that innocent, smell, like nothing they had ever smelt before. I had never understood them before.

The little girl was getting impatient, and she tilted my head, as if questioning my sanity, as Matthew always used to do. Then, she sighed and put her small, granite-like hand up to my face. My breathing stopped as she just replayed what she had seen. She was wandering around, trying to catch a butterfly, which she was doing with ease, when she had seen _me_! It was like I was seeing everything through her eyes.

There was a slight questioning edge to the thought, and then I realized that through my observing her, I hadn't answered her question. The memory stopped and I had to start my breathing again. "My name is Aaden, what is yours?"

She stopped to think for a second, probably wondering what scene to play back to me. I was prepared for it this time, when she showed me many different people, whom I had never seen before say her name. But, there were two different names said. Half had said "Renesmee" and the other half had said "Nessie'. I was confused.

"Which one is it? Renesmee, or Nessie?" I smiled at her, using my whole smile. I was not talking to her as if she was a baby. In my eyes, she was a young woman, who deserved to be treated like one. Not like the others in my town, who thought that just because they were babies, they deserved to be treated like one.

She laughed, a slight ring to her voice. I wonder how she was created for a swift second. She was neither full vampire, but she was not human, that was for sure. Touching my face, she showed a boy, with dark skin, black hair, and dark eyes. Her vision shown to me felt like affection. Then, the boy said Nessie, in a playful way. The next vision was the two people/vampires that were sitting out in the meadow right now. Her feelings were respectful and caring towards them. They were standing over her, in a bed. I supposed they were the parents. They said the name Renesmee.

I smiled at her. "So, what do you want me to call you?" Looking over her shoulder, I could see the two vampires in the meadow, probably so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice where their daughter was. Or maybe they did, but they knew that she was safe.

She was about to answer when I heard a snap from behind me. I quickly whirled around and saw a wolf lunge at me. Nessie, or Renesmee, seemed to understand who this was, and she was not afraid of him/her. I supposed that it was one of her friends. Renesmee/Nessie came over and touched the wolf's snout. Their face showed a look of understanding before they pulled off of me. It ran behind a tree, and came out a few moments later. It was the boy from the vision. With all of the reasons provided, I guessed that this was her imprint, or she was his imprint.

His expression did not look friendly and his voice was thick with assumptions. "Who are you are what are you doing to Nessie?" He said in a voice meaning that you shouldn't mess with him. Crouching over me, his body tilted in a protective stance in front of Nessie and he looked mad enough to kill.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. My name is Aaden. I've been running for 3 days total, trying to find the group of shape shifters in La Push, Washington. Are you one of them?" I asked politely, opposite to his tone. I stood my ground and felt the waves of leadership come off of him in powerful forces. He was also a full born alpha, a leader at birth.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can understand that." He replied in mock sympathy. Grabbing my shoulders, he pushed me into a tree with enough force that the little tree snapped in half. MY eyes were locked on his fist, which was starting to get farther away from my face. Suddenly, Nessie came a tugged on his torn blue jeans.

"Jakey!!" Was all she said. Then she brought her little hand up to his huge russet colored skin, the two skin colors clashing together. White to brown. His eyes are understanding then. He looks at me, and hits his head.

"Why didn't I think of it before! Duh! You're also a shape shifter! I am so sorry about this. It's just that Nessie here means everything to me, and well, I didn't know if you were some freak-o person who liked to take little kids for their… anyway, I'll be glad to show you our residence, La Push. Although there are two packs though. Mine, and a guy named Sam's.

"Jacob David Black, how many times do I have to tell you that her name is Renesmee. Right sweetheart?" A strange voice appeared behind me. I whirled around and saw the woman in Renesmee/Nessie's vision to me. This must be her mother. They looked alike in some weird way. She must be only 18 or 19, if that, frozen forever as a vampire. She was beautiful I must admit, but nothing seemed to click when I looked at her. Plus, her husband was standing right behind her, protective, as a regular husband should be.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. I was telling this new guy Nessie's real name." He scoffed.

Nessie came up to me and jumped up. I automatically caught her, as I would with Matthew. She touched my skin, and showed me the scene of Jacob tackling me, with a questioning edge to her thoughts. I opened my mouth to talk, but the other guy that was with us started to talk. "I heard that your name is Aaden." He frowned.

Watching him frown was discomforting. This guy, and the girl next to him, had pure white skin, golden eyes, and looked like models off of the runway, like every other vampire that he knew. While I was watching his face, he was scrunching it up, like he was trying to see through my soul or something. I felt somewhat awkward while he looked me over and then he laughed, a soft bell in the silence. "You are interesting indeed. Jacob, Bella, no need to worry. I don't think that he will be a problem."

I was confused, and when I was confused I would show it in my facial expression. "What are you talking about? What did you just do?" Not that I was worried that he had done permanent damage to my brain, just that the way that he was looking at me, made me question what was happening. By the way my face and the other guys must have been looking at each other, Jacob and Bella started to laugh.

"Edward you don't mean…" Bella started.

"I can't hear his thoughts. Well, more specifically, I can read his personality, and the tone of his thoughts, but not what he is thinking." Edward whispered.

Jacob's mouth was gaping. "What do you mean? Like, if he was happy, you could tell that he was showing happy thoughts, or if he was showing that he was happy, but he was really sad, you could tell that?" He seemed to get things right away. But, what he said made me even more confused.

"Wow, you aren't as stupid as I thought Jacob." Edward said, with a mock surprised expression.

Nessie seemed to not like that I was being questioned. She got down from my arms and went to touch her mother's face. She seemed like she was just getting a touch, not a vision. Of course she must have experienced it a couple of times before this. She seemed to have something click in her head. "I'm so sorry Aaden. I guess all you really want is to get some rest in. Here we will show you the way to La Push." She smiled at me as she picked up Nessie.

"Oh joy, another werewolf." A new voice appeared out of nowhere. I was surprised and jumped. I spun around on my heel and was looking at the most beautiful person in the world. There was nothing else that really mattered at the moment, but her. Not what had happened about 4 days ago, not that he was supposed to go see La Push. Nothing.

"Leah, be nice, would you?" Someone answered back. Not that I really noticed.

_Leah._

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters, except for the lovable Aaden! Anyway, all of the rest of the characters belong to the famous Stephanie Meyer**

**Also, if I don't get at least 3 reviews I will not post the second chapter!**


End file.
